My 'Happily Ever After'
by Shirouta Tsuki
Summary: mungkin 'happily ever after' hanya ada pada cerita dongeng saja/Warning : AU, Shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot/Pairing : IchiHitsu, slight IchiRuki and slight RenRuki/For Ichihitsu Day #2/RnR, onegai?


Shirouta Tsuki present:

**My 'Happily Ever After'**

Pairing : **IchiHitsu**. Slight IchiRuki and slight RenRuki

Rated : **T**

Disclaimer : **Bleach punya Tite Kubo, always!**

Warning : **AU, ****Shounen-ai (MalexMale), oneshot, typo(s) di mana-mana, OOC.**

**.**

**Special for IchiHitsu Day #2**

**.**

Saya akan meminjam kata-kata keramat (?) para author.

"**DONT LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kurosaki Ichigo P.O.V**

Dalam cerita dongeng, pada akhir cerita selalu ada rangkaian tiga kata ini : _Happily-Ever-After._ Sewaktu kecil, setiap kali mendengar tiga kata tersebut di akhir dongeng yang dibacakan _okaa-san_ untuk kedua adik kembarku, perasaanku menggebu-gebu. Aku ingin merasakan yang namanya 'happily-ever-after'. Harapan itu terus kubawa, bahkan hingga duduk di bangku SMA.

Kupikir, dengan semua yang kumiliki saat ini—hidup berkecukupan, jabatan kapten tim A klub basket dan ketua klub kendo, serta memiliki kekasih seorang gadis bangsawan yang juga idola sekolah—aku bisa menemukannya. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Aku pun menyadari, 'happily ever after' hanya ada pada cerita dongeng saja.

.

.

.

~ST~

Terik matahari menjelang tengah hari cukup menyengat. Membuat beberapa murid memilih untuk berteduh di bawah pohon yang rindang yang ada di sekitar sekolah, atau menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin atau di kelas. Atau mungkin di perpustakaan. Tapi tidak denganku dan teman-temanku. Setiap jam istirahat setelah jam olahraga, selalu kami gunakan untuk bermain basket. Kebetulan, semua rekan dalam timku berada dalam satu kelas yang sama denganku. Bisa dikatakan ini sekaligus latihan.

"ICHIGO!"

Aku berhenti berlari mengejar bola dan melihat ke salah satu sisi lapangan. Rukia—orang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihku—yang berada di bawah salah satu pohon besar, melambaikan salah satu tangannya padaku. Tangan satunya membawa sebuah bungkusan yang kusinyalir merupakan jatah makan siangku.

DUAK!

Kepalaku dihantam bola dari belakang. Dengan dahi berkerut dan tanda silang di kepala, aku melihat kearah pelaku pelemparan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, RENJI?!"

"Kita istirahat saja dulu, kelihatannya _princess_-mu itu sudah rindu padamu. Sana, hampiri _princess_-mu itu!" ujar si Kepala Lobak Merah itu sambil memainkan sebelah tangannya seolah mengusirku.

"_Urusai_!" aku menghampiri Rukia yang sedang membuka bungkusan yang berisi kotak makan bergambar Chappy—kesukaannya—dan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menyerahkan handuk dan kotak makan itu padaku.

"Kubuatkan _sandwich_ special untukmu." katanya. Spesial? Kubuka kotak makan itu, dan mataku berdenyit-denyit melihat bentuk _sandwich_ itu. Apalagi kalau bukan bentuk Chappy?

"Ah, terima kasih, Rukia." ucapku lemas sambil mulai memakannya. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan memakan bekalnya sendiri. Sunyi meliputi kami hingga aku menelan potongan terakhir _sandwich_ itu dan—

DUAK!

—lagi-lagi kepalaku dihantam bola. Kali ini dari samping, bukan belakang. Dan kali ini bola sepak, bukan bola basket. Jadi bukan Renji pelakunya.

"KAU—!"

"Maaf, Kurosaki, bisa tolong lemparkan bolanya kemari?" teriak seorang anak bertubuh kecil berambut putih dan mengenakan seragam olahraga yang sama denganku dari lapangan sepak bola. Tak ada niat berdebat, kutahan kekesalanku dan menuruti perkataan anak itu.

HUP! Dia menangkap bola itu dan berlari ke lapangan, meneruskan permainannya. Kerutan di dahiku semakin dalam. Aku baru menyadari suatu hal.

"Kau kenal dengan anak itu tidak, Rukia? Kenapa dia tahu namaku? Tapi rasanya aku pernah lihat dia—AH!" sekali lagi kepalaku jadi korban kebiadaban orang lain. Kali ini oleh kepalan tangan Rukia.

"Bodoh! Masa kau melupakan teman sekelasmu sendiri? Namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou, siswa jenius yang menyandang juara umum di angkatan kita! Dia juga kapten tim sepak bola sekolah dan ketua kelas kita, lho!"

Kapten tim sepak bola? Kualihkan pandanganku ke lapangan di sebelah lapangan basket. Kulihat sosok yang jadi topik kami itu sedang menggiring bola menuju gawang. Surai putihnya menari-nari seiring dengan tiap langkah yang lincahnya. Dengan gesit, dia melewati satu persatu orang yang menghalanginya. Gerakannya benar-benar terlihat bebas dan indah, seperti malaikat kecil yang manis…. Tunggu! Malaikat kecil yang manis? Astaga! Apa yang ada di otakmu Ichigo! Kau sudah punya Rukia! Lupakan hal ini! Lupakan hal ini!

.

.

.

~ST~

Bel pertanda akhir kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berbunyi dari setengah jam yang lalu. Aku masih belum beranjak meninggalkan sekolah, menunggu Rukia yang sedang mengikuti kegiatan klub drama. Aku melangkah menuju lapangan basket, melihat kemungkinan ada temanku di situ. Bosan juga kalau harus menunggu sendirian, 'kan?

_**To : Kuchiki Rukia**_

_**Rukia, aku menunggumu di lapangan basket.**_

_Send._

Kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku dan melihat kearah lapangan basket. Tak ada orang. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat sekeliling. Iris maduku menangkap sosok bersurai putih di sisi lapangan sepak bola. Nampaknya dia mencari sesuatu. Tanpa sadar aku menghampirinya dan—"Toushirou!" memanggilnya. Ini kali pertama aku menyebut namanya. Ada getaran asing saat dia menoleh kepadaku. Baru kusadari dia mempunyai sepasang iris _teal_ besar yang indah. Sejenak aku terpana, hingga ia membuka suara.

"Ada apa? Dan bisakah kau memanggilku 'Hitsugaya'?"

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" aku, tak mengubris pertanyaan keduanya—atau lebih tepat disebut perintah.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya dingin, lalu beranjak menjauh dariku. Ah, aku baru ingat, aku pernah dengar rumor kalau ada anak jenius yang selalu bersikap dingin, sepertinya dia yang dimaksud. Aku menyusulnya.

"Hei! Begitukah sikapmu terhadap orang yang berniat menolongmu?" aku menahan tangan mungilnya. Dia nampak terkejut.

"Le-lepaskan! Aku bisa mencari ponselku sendiri!" dia terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah. Dan entah karena pengaruh langit senja atau bukan, wajahnya sedikit bersemu, membuatnya bertambah… imut. Wajahku ikut memanas.

"A-ah, maaf. Jadi kau mencari ponselmu?" kulepaskan tangannya dan meraih ponsel di sakuku.

"Ini. Hubungi ponselmu dengan ini. Itu lebih efisien, dibanding mencari sembarangan." dia terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengetik nomornya dan menekan tombol _call_. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, terdengar suara musik di bawah pohon, tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Kami menghampiri sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel Toushirou.

"Itu ponselmu, 'kan?"

"Hn. _Sankyuu_, Kurosaki." Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menyerahkan milikku.

"Ah—" "ICHIGO!" Rukia berteriak memanggilku dari lapangan basket.

"Kuchiki sudah menunggumu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Toushirou sedikit tergesa-gesa menjauh dariku, mengambil tasnya yang ia tinggal di sisi lain lapangan dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

~ST~

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Sambil terus menggerutu, aku mengacak-acak isi tasku, mencari buku agendaku. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku membongkar tas. Sepertinya tertinggal di laci meja di kelas. Uh! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu ada tugas apa saja yang harus dikumpukan besok? Kuambil ponselku, mencoba mehubungi Rukia. Tidak diangkat. Sepertinya sudah tidur. Aku mencari nomor temanku yang bisa dihubungi. Jariku berhenti bergerak saat kulihat serangkai nomor yang ada di _list_ panggilan. Nomor ponsel Toushirou. Kusimpan nomor itu, lalu mengirim sebuah pesan padanya.

_**To: Hitsugaya Toushirou**_

_**Toushirou, bisakah kau beritahu aku tugas apa saja yang harus dikumpulkan besok?**_

_**-Ichigo-**_

_Send._

Jantungku berdebar-debar, seolah menunggu sesuatu yang sudah lama dinantikan. Padahal hanya sebuah pesan. Tak sampai lima menit, ponselku berbunyi.

Pip!

_**From : Hitsugaya Toushirou**_

_**To : Kurosaki Ichigo**_

_**Hanya tugas geografi, menyelesaikan soal dari Kyouraku-sensei. **_

Aku membuka buku latihanku dan menghela nafas lega. Hanya lima soal yang belum kukerjakan.

_**To : Hitsugaya Toushirou**_

_**Sankyuu, Toushirou.**_

_Send._

Aku mulai mengerjakan kelima soal tersebut. Saat mengerjakan tiga soal ketiga, ponselku berbunyi.

Pip!

_**From : Hitsugaya Toushirou**_

_**To : Kurosaki Ichigo**_

_**Ya. Dan tolong panggil aku 'Hitsugaya'!**_

Aku tertawa kecil.

_**To : Hitsugaya Toushirou**_

_**Sama saja 'kan? 'Toushirou' juga namamu.**_

Send.

Aku selesai mengerjakan kelima soal itu ketika ponselku berbunyi lagi.

Pip!

_**From : Hitsugaya Toushirou**_

_**To : Kurosaki Ichigo**_

_**Terserah kau saja!**_

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

~ST~

Semenjak hari itu, setiap malam aku mengirim pesan pada Toushirou hanya untuk menanyakan tugas. Terkadang, pembicaraan kami 'berbelok' ke arah lain. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengetahui apa yang dia suka dan apayang tidak dia suka. Aku tahu Toushirou benci musim panas dan menyukai musim dingin, cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Dia juga menyukai _amanattou_, buncis manis yang biasa dijadikan cemilan oleh orang tua. Toushirou juga berpikiran dewasa, tak suka hal kekanak-kanakan.

Perubahan juga terjadi di sekolah. Awalnya kami tak saling kenal—karena aku yang tak menyadari eksistensinya, sekarang kami bertegur sapa—atau lebih tepatnya, aku yang menegur. Aku sering secara tak sadar memperhatikannya saat dia sedang makan bekal dengan Rangiku, Isane, Hisagi dan Kira—mereka berasal dari SMP yang sama—atau saat dia membaca buku sendirian di bawah pohon—rutinitasnya setiap hari—atau saat dia bermain bola sepak sehabis jam olahraga, seperti saat ini. Dan itu sering kali berimbas pada—

Bletak!

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya, Ichigo?" Rukia bersiap melancarkan serangan kedua.

"A-ah, maaf, Rukia. Sampai mana kita tadi?"

—aku melupakan eksistensi Rukia.

Aku tahu, perasaan ini bukan perasaan biasa. Aku, sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Pada Hitsugaya Toushirou. Maafkan aku, Rukia.

.

.

.

~ST~

"Ichigo, pulang sekolah nanti, aku ingin bicara denganmu." ujar Rukia.

Aku menghela nafas. Seiring dengan berkembangnya perasaan ini, hubunganku dan Rukia semakin merenggang. Kami jarang pergi keluar bersama. Pulang sekolah pun kami jarang bersama. Dia lebih sering dijemput sopir pribadinya. Aku merasa, Rukia mulai menyadari hal 'ini'. Dan hari ini, sepertinya hubungan kami sampai pada batasnya.

Sore itu, aku menyusul Rukia yang sudah lebih dulu menuju lapangan basket. Kerutan di dahiku bertambah, saat melihat di lapangan itu bukan hanya ada Rukia, tapi juga Renji.

"Rukia, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku membawa Renji ke sini, untuk menjadi saksi, bahwa aku… ingin mengganti status hubungan kita. Kita berteman saja, Ichigo." rasa bersalah mendominasi hatiku saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku—"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Ichigo. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku memang menyadari perasaanmu terhadap Hitsugaya-san. Tapi bukan itu alasanku." kerutan di dahiku semakin dalam.

"Aku tak mengerti. Lalu apa?" tanyaku heran. Rukia terlihat gelisah. Aku belum pernah melihat dia segelisah itu.

"A-aku dan Renji saling menyukai, sejak dulu. Sebenarnya, aku membawanya kemari sekaligus untuk mengabarkan padamu bahwa kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak seminggu yang lalu." Rukia berkata seperti itu sambil menggenggam tangan Renji. Kini tatapanku beralih ke Renji .

"A-ah! Itu benar, Ichigo." Aku memandang keduanya bergantian.

"Aku… tak tahu harus merasa senang atau bersalah. Maaf, karena aku seenaknya meminta Rukia menjadi kekasihku, kalian jadi harus menahan perasaan kalian selama ini. Maafkan aku. Semoga kalian berbahagia." aku tersenyum pada keduanya. Aku hampir saja beranjak pergi kalau saja Rukia tak berkata, "HItsugaya-san menunggumu di atap, Ichigo." aku kembali menatap Rukia.

"Aku sudah terlebih dahulu memberitahu masalah ini padanya dan menyuruhnya menunggumu di atap." Deg! Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi meluap-luap.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Cepat kau temui dia bodoh!" Rukia mendorong-dorongku.

"B-baiklah! Terima kasih Rukia!"

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa. Meloncati dua atau tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Dan—

BRAK!

—membuka pintu menuju atap dengan kasar. Aku membungkuk, mengatur nafasku. Lari dari lapangan basket hingga atap benar-benar menguras tenaga. Saat itu aku mendapati sang malaikat kecil bersurai putih sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Toushirou, aku.. ." aku masih sibuk mengatur nafas ketika ia sampai di hadapanku.

"Ini." Dia memberiku handuk dan air minum.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan berlari ke sini. Dasar bodoh! Padahal, kalau pun kau sampai di atap tengah malam, aku akan tetap menunggumu." wajahnya bersemu saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Aku terpana sejenak, kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari makna kalimat itu.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai deklarasi cinta."

"Memangnya apa lagi, bodoh!" wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Walau aku bodoh, kau tetap menyukaiku, 'kan?"

"_Urusai_!" aku tertawa renyah melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah rambut Renji.

Grep!

Dengan sekali gerakan, aku merengkuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Toushirou."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo."

.

.

.

**-OMAKE!-**

**Third person P.O.V**

Rukia memandang punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, air matanya mulai menetes.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong seperti itu 'kan? Seharusnya kau berkatanjujur saja padanya, Rukia." Renji memegang bahu Rukia. Berharap dengan itu bisa menenangkan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Renji. Maaf sudah memanfaatkanmu." Rukia berusaha menahan isakannya dan membendung airmatanya.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku! Aku… sebenarnya tak masalah kalau harus benar-benar menjadi kekasihmu." Iris violet menatap kearah pemuda yang wajahnya sekarang menyaingi rambutnya.

"Jadi… Kau 'menembak'ku?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Rukia menunduk dan bahunya kembali bergetar.

"Oi, Rukia—"

"BUH—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" si gadis bersurai hitam itu tergelak. Sementara Renji masih berusaha menahan malunya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak perlu tertawa, 'kan?"

"Bukan! Hahahaha~ Wajahmu itu sama persis dengan rambutmu! Hahahahaha~! Tak kusangka wajahmu bisa seperti itu saat 'menembak' perempuan! Hahahahahaha~!"

"Hoi, Rukia! Berhentilah tertawa!"

"Hahahaha…ha…ha…" gadis keturunan bangsawan Kuchiki ini menghapus air mata dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku berminat, Renji. Tolong bantu aku melupakannya, Renji." gadis manis itu menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati!"

.

.

.

~ST~

_Kau adalah 'happily ever after'milikku. Selama kita bersama, asam dan pahit pun menjadi manis—Kurosaki Ichigo._

**OWARI**

**A/N :**

*ngeliat ke atas* akhirnya, setelah gak tidur semalaman (bener-bener gak tidur sama sekali tadi malam), fic ini selesai juga XD

Ide fic ini baru muncul jam 11 malam, jadi uta ngetik sks deh =A=

Maaf kalo fic ini mengecewakan readers *deep bow* uta sadar masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic uta, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya *deep bow*

**Happy Mother's Day**

**dan  
**

**Happy IchiHitsu Day ^o^**


End file.
